Deutsches Reichswehr
The Preußische Armee (Prussian Army) is the unified military forces of Freistaat Preußen. The lower ranks of the Preußische Armee is manned by foreign nationals, mainly from the Germanosphere, on a 12 year post-training enlistment who wish to obtain Prussian citizenship, which is automatic after 7 years full time service. The Officer Corps is comprised of specially selected members of the Prussian citizenry. Suitable candidates are selected in the final years of education based on their aptitude, to attend the Preußische Hauptkadettenanstalt (Prussian General Cadet Institute) for one year followed by the Preußische Militärtechnische Akademie (Prussian Military Technical Academy) for 3 years, followed by Basic Officer Training in their respective Branch Schools, and must then serve for a further 12 years full time. After 12 years full time service, all service men are given the option to be released into reserve service for a further 10 years in the Landwehr, followed by 20 years in the Landsturm. (see also:Military Service in Prussia) Command The administrative command of the Preußische Armee in peacetime is vested in the Kriegsminister (Minister of War). The Minister of War is assisted by the heads of the several departments of the War Ministry, in maintaining operational readiness, and development of tactical doctrines. Opertional command, in both war and peace, is vested in the Prussian General Staff, headed by the Chief of the General Staff of the Prussian Army. Supreme Command in wartime is vested in the Prime Minister of Prussia, who holds the honorary rank of Marshal of Prussia. Mission The mission of the Preußische Armee is defined as: * Peacetime Security: To provide forces needed in peacetime to ensure the protection and security of the Prussia. * Defence Diplomacy: To provide forces to meet the varied activities undertaken by the Ministry of Defence to dispel hostility, build and maintain trust, and assist in the development of democratically accountable armed forces * Support to Wider Prussian Interests: To provide forces to conduct activities to promote Prussian interests, influence and standing abroad. * Peace Support & Humanitarian Operations: To contribute forces to operations other than war in support of Prussian interests and international order and humanitarian principles, the latter most likely under NoR auspices. * Regional Conflict outside the Nordreich Area: To contribute forces for a regional conflict (but on an attack on NoV or one of its members) which, if unchecked, could pose a serious threat to Prussian interests elsewhere, or to international security. Operations are usually under NoR or Alliance Group auspices. * Regional Conflict inside the Nordreich Area: To provide forces needed to respond to a regional crisis or conflict involving a NoR member who calls for assistance. * Strategic Attack on Nordreich: To provide, within the expected warning and readiness preparation times, the forces required to counter a strategic attack against NoR. Organisation Under the War Ministry, the Preußische Armee is divided into four seperate but complimentary forces: * The Landstreitkräfte (Land Forces) * The Luftstreitkräfte (Air Forces) * The Sanitätskorps (Medical Corps) * The Generalintendantur (General Intendancy) The Land Forces are the most powerfull of the three organisations, taking 66% of the available manpower, and operating the armour force (Panzerwaffe). The Air Force operates all military aviation and missile assets. The Medical Corps provides medical services to the entire Prussian Army. The General Intendancy handles various supporting and organisational tasks for the entire Prussian Army including policing and logistics. Uniforms (see also:Ranks of the Prussian Army) All Prussian armed services and the Military Police, wear the same basic uniform. There are a variety of uniforms worn according to setting (work or social) and season (summer or winter). Most uniforms (service, semidress, and parade) are stone gray, a brownish-gray color. Officers' uniforms differed from those of enlisted personnel by better quality and texture cloth. The field and service uniforms were normal attire for most day-to-day functions. The basic categories of uniforms worn are: *Field Service Uniform (Felddienstanzug) - The summer field uniform for both officers and enlisted consists of a jacket and trousers in Strichtarn, a forest green raindrop camouflage pattern on a stone-gray background; a field cap, service cap, or steel helmet; high black boots; and a leather belt with vertical web shoulder suspenders. In winter, a quilted stone gray padded suit with the same camouflage pattern is worn over the service uniform. The winter uniform also includes a fur pile cap or a steel helmet, boots, knitted gray gloves, belt, and suspenders. *Service Uniform (Dienstanzug) - The summer service uniform for officers is a bloused jacket, called a Hemdbluse, worn without a shirt, trousers, and a visored service cap. The winter service uniform features a tunic with four large buttoned-down patch pockets, a black waist belt, the service cap, breeches, shirt, tie, and pants belt; high boots are reserved for officers and NCOs. A long, heavy, belted greatcoat is also part of the winter uniform. *Semi-Dress/Walking-Out Uniform (Ausgehanzug) - With a few details, the semi-dress uniform is the same for all ranks and is worn for walking-out purposes (i.e. off-duty and off-post). It consists of a single-breasted tunic without belt, a silver-gray shirt with dark-gray tie, the service cap, long trousers, and black low-quarter shoes. Officers also wear the tunic with a white shirt. During periods of warm weather, there is the option of omitting the tunic, and furthermore omitting the tie. A double-breasted jacket was optional for officers and warrant officers. *Parade Uniform (Paradeanzug) - The parade uniform for officers is the semi-dress/walking-out tunic with all authorized orders, awards and decorations attached, breeches and riding boots, steel helmet, white shirt, dark-gray necktie, and a ceremonial dagger worn on the left side and fastened to a silver-gray parade belt. Officers in guards of honor carry sabers. In winter, a greatcoat, scarf, and gloves are worn. *Fatigue Uniform (Drillichanzug) - Seasonal considerations and weather govern the kind of work uniforms worn. Generally, reconditioned articles of service uniforms (field, semi-dress, and padded winter uniforms) are dyed black and issued for all types of fatigue and maintenance details. Coveralls are also used by the lower ranks, especially armor and air force personnel. Officers in technical branches supervising fatigue details wear a laboratory-style smock. Equipment As part of the treaty on the re-establishment of Prussia, Russia agreed to leave behind a large amount of military equipment to enable Prussia to quickly establish its defence forces. Much of this equipment was modified for use using commercially available parts. Light Weapons *MPi-AK-74M 5.45mm Assault Rifle *Karabiner S 7.62mm Rifle *GW-25 40mm UB Grenade Launcher *MG-RPK-74 5.45mm Light Machine Gun *MG-PKP 7.62mmm Machine Gun *Pistole M 9mm Pistol *SSG D 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *GMG-30 30mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Panzerfaust 7V2 85mm Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher Heavy Weapons *Kampfpanzer Schwartzadler *Schützenpanzer Löwe Links *Freistaat Preussen Category:Military Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia